MONOLOGO FINAL PARTE I
by Candida Grandchester
Summary: Inspirado en la carta que Terry envía a Candy, diciendo que sus sentimientos no han cambiado, que se esconde detrás de esta carta?


**Monólogo final**

Capitulo 1

Sentado en un mullido sillón un joven caballero veía los copos de nieve caer, mientras sus pensamientos se sumían en recuerdos de un mejor pasado.

La exquisita sala de té, adornada con cornisas de yeso al estilo renacentista, con tiernos querubines en el techo pintados a mano, parecían juguetear entre si, sus cabellos dorados ensortijados y ojos verdes le recordaban a una chica con pecas. - **Susana siempre quiso mandar a quitarlos, quería que el techo fuera azul como sus ojos, decía que un día yo terminaría con el cuello torcido de tanto mirar el cielo raso** -... Se sirvió una taza de té, esta era la segunda en ser vertida en la fina taza de porcelana.

**¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?, ¿habrás recibido mi carta? …**

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que dominaba la estancia.

**Este invierno, cada año es más desolador, pero mi corazón esta aun peor. No debí molestar su paz, ya han pasado tantos años .. Catorce en total desde que nos dijimos adiós en una noche como esta, igual de gélida, igual de oscura. ** –Tomó un sorbo del cálido líquido y continuó su triste monólogo. – **Quisiera decirte que fui feliz pero no podría, estaría mintiendo-** un largo suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su pecho mientras apretaba con fuerza el asa de la taza.

**Mis sentimientos no han cambiado y tú has cambiado? !Pero cómo se me ocurre enviarte una carta tan parca!, tan fría y más aun después de año y medio de la partida de ella, a quien tampoco hice feliz.- **sus dedos apretaron con tal fuerza el asa que terminó cediendo y cayó al suelo manchando la delicada alfombra persa. Su mirada vagó sin cesar por el jardín exento de belleza alguna a causa de la fría nevada. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a aquel día en que fue a buscarla…

Estaba actuando en Londres, nunca pensé encontrarla allá, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al saber que ella estaba cerca, que un encuentro podría propiciarse entre ambos. Durante mi trayecto hacia Londres sentía esa ansiedad, como mi pecho se apretaba mientras más me acercaba a mi destino, Susana lo percibió incluso quería que llamáramos a un doctor pensando que podría ser alguna afección del corazón. Yo había sentido esto mismo antes, cuando dejé el colegio al zarpar el barco en Southampton y en la Colina de Pony a mi llegada a América, en la presentación en Chicago, en el teatro Ambulante. Todo estaba relacionado con ella, con mi Tarzán con pecas, pero yo no lo sabía.- Agitó su cabeza con fuerza tratando de despejar todos esos pensamientos que le agobiaban, ese pasado, esa añoranza de un mejor porvenir y la desesperanza de un amor inconcluso.

**Susana necesito tomar aire,- **ella sólo me miró con esos ojos llenos de amor… de ternura.

**¿Puedo acompañarte?** – dijo casi en un susurro.

**¡No!**\- mi respuesta fue un tanto brusca, observé como agachaba la cabeza, inmediatamente me disculpé.-**Disculpa Sussi me siento un poco mareado, al parecer he perdido la costumbre de viajar en barco.**

**No .. no te preocupes Terry**\- ahí estaba de nuevo sonriéndome, quise que me abofeteara , golpeara e insultara. Eso hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles.

El crepitar del fuego lo trajo de nuevo al presente**-¿Por qué razón nunca me reclamó nada? Si la abandoné, mantuvimos un compromiso interminable, sólo le di migajas... Siquiera pude darle amor, una linda amistad y nada más. Mientras la veía esforzarse en complacerme, en salir adelante, eras tan diferente a ella… tan diferente. Nunca me llevaste la contraria en cambio con Candy apenas me podía poner de acuerdo.- **Volvió a sentarse en el mullido sillón forrado en piel negra, cerró sus ojos y de nuevo se sumergió en el pasado.

Llegamos a la ciudad y nos hospedamos en el **Hotel Savoy**, en ese entonces la relación con mi padre había mejorado, el elenco de actuación de la compañía Stanford se hospedaría en otro hotel más asequible. Decidí hospedarme en un lugar distinto para mantenerme alejado de las fanáticas y mi elección debía ser el Savoy por dos obvias razones… la primera y más importante porque ahí la vi por segunda vez después de nuestro encuentro en el Mauritana y la segunda por la comodidad que le ofrecía este hotel a Susana, era el único con ascensor en ese entonces. El gerente del prestigioso Hotel era un gran amigo de mi padre y por ende me conocía muy bien, siempre la Suite ejecutiva estaba disponible para mí.

El emblemático letrero en acero inoxidable del hotel nos dio la bienvenida y al cruzar por la breve entrada que da al vestíbulo, miles de recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarme, la decoración seguía siendo la misma, el estilo Art Deco y Eduardiano se entremezclaban entre si en el mobiliario y los detalles. ¿Por qué todo debía recordarme a ella?, cada rincón, cada recoveco de mi alma le pertenece, ahí estaba de nuevo esa angustia, ese dolor que abrasaba mi pecho, llevé mi mano hacia mi corazón y Susana buscó instintivamente mis ojos – **¿Te sientes mal Terry?. **

**Yo estoy bien – **Fue mi corta respuesta **\- vamos a la recepción por la llave de la suite. -** ella sonreía tímidamente y estaba toda sonrojada - **reservé con anticipación una Suite ejecutiva para tu mayor comodidad, podrás desplazarte sin problemas por las diferentes áreas que la componen, además tiene los dormitorios que se comunican entre si por una puerta**\- pude observar como su mirada se iluminó con mis palabras, ¿acaso Susana pensaba que dormiríamos en el mismo dormitorio?, debo aclarar todo lo antes posible - **Así tu madre y tú podrán estar mas cerca, yo y mi madre estaremos hospedados en la habitación frente a la de ustedes , por si me necesitan. – **Su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo **\- gracias por todo Terry.- **mi nombre en sus labios no suena igual a como sonaba en los de mi Tarzán con pecas…

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, yo empujaba la silla de ruedas mientras la madre de Susana nos seguía de cerca. Al ir subiendo los distintos niveles, el dolor en mi pecho se hacia cada vez mas agudo, mas intenso e insoportable. Llegamos al piso en el cual estaban nuestras habitaciones y fue cuando volví a tener otra visión con ella, estaba entrando a una de las Suites, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar los demonios que jugaban con mi mente, era imposible que ella estuviera en Londres, lo último que supe de ella era que estaba trabajando en Chicago.

Susana notó mi turbación y de nuevo me preguntó si algo andaba mal.

**Todo esta bien** – le respondí

**Es que**\- hizo una pausa temiendo continuar- **detuviste tu andar**.

**Estaba buscando el número de habitación y nada más**.- ¡que hipócrita, que existencia tan vacía! , ¿Porqué no le digo de una vez que no la amo?, que mientras estoy con ella pienso en otra, que incluso la veo en cada rostro por las calles, que mis sueños están plagados de ella, de sus risas, sus bromas, de sus pecas… que mi corazón, cuerpo y alma tienen una única dueña, ¿algún día podré liberarme de estas cadenas?, ¿algún día mis brazos dejaran de llevar esta carga tan pesada? …..

De espaldas contra la puerta de su habitación las mismas confusas emociones, la contradicción entre el deber y el amor se conjugaban en un atribulado corazón femenino...

**¡Dios mío era él!**

_**Historia del Hotel Savoy**_

A finales del siglo XIX se inauguraba en la capital británica el primer hotel de lujo. El Savoy sorprendió a todos por ser **el primer establecimiento londinense con ascensores, electricidad y baños prácticamente en todas las habitaciones**. Ahora, tras una gran reforma que ha durado tres largos años y ha costado 254 millones de euros, inaugura una nueva era sin renunciar a su esencia y estilo original.

Famoso por alojar a **estrellas del cine como Marilyn Monroe y Errol Flyn**, en 2007 tuvo que echar el cierre por primera vez en sus 118 años de historia. Con la subasta de más de 3.000 piezas de mobiliario, en la que se recaudaron 2,5 millones de euros, el Savoy dio comienzo a una reforma destinada a devolver al hotel el lustre y el prestigio perdidos en las últimas décadas y a recuperar el lugar que le correspondía entre los mejores hoteles del mundo.

Pero sin duda, la gran baza del Savoy es su historia. **El impresionista francés Monet retrató la vista del Támesis que se puede disfrutar desde algunas de sus habitaciones**, y Marilyn Monroe dio en él su primera rueda de prensa en el Reino Unido. También el político Winston Churchill fue uno de sus habituales comensales durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y los escritores George Bernard Shaw y HG Wells formaban parte de la clientela de su American Bar. Pero si hay algún episodio destacado es la fiesta de cumpleaños que el rey Eduardo VII celebró en el Savoy, en la que se llenó de agua el patio central para que los comensales pudieran cenar en góndolas y sentirse en la mismísima Venecia.

Información extraída de:

viajes/2010101846028/hotel-savoy/apertura/londres/1/

Capitulo II

_No obstante… tengo que rechazar su invitación.  
Quiero ver a Terry actuar, pero no quiero ver a Terry.  
Si veo la obra, querré verlo. Querré verlo y hablar con él.  
Además le prometí a Susana. Le prometí que nunca más vería a Terry.  
Estoy segura de que Terry es el actor perfecto para interpretar a Hamlet.  
¡Estoy segura de que la obra será un gran éxito tal y como los críticos lo predicen.  
Lo siento señorita Baker…  
La aprecio tanto que mi corazón duele.  
Tan sólo ver el boleto, siento que estoy ahí viendo a Terry actuar y escucho el constante estruendo de los aplausos.  
Siempre voy a guardar este boleto como uno de mis tesoros mas queridos.  
Estoy también en espera de ver su película.  
Cuide de su salud._

Candice White Andrew

**Estas sufriendo igual que él hija, yo sólo quería que ustedes pudieran hablar y recapacitar sobre las decisiones erradas que tomaron en un pasado.**

**Terry aun te ama, sufro tanto al verlo tan distante, tan vacío y su mirada cada vez mas desolada…**

**Ninguno de los tres es feliz con este acuerdo, por favor hagan al deber a un lado, no es bueno anteponerlo al amor, yo mejor que nadie sé cuanto se sufre por el deber…**

**Madre** – Terry tocó a la puerta antes de entrar al dormitorio de Eleanor- **¿puedo pasar**?- la consagrada actriz se dispuso a guardar en un cajón la carta de Candy que recibió como respuesta a su invitación a la obra Hamlet.

**Dame un segundo para ponerme presentable**\- secó sus lágrimas con cuidado y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.-**Pasa hijo**\- dijo mientras recibía un tierno beso en su mejilla.

**Estabas llorando madre?**\- le cuestionó Terry- **tienes los ojos irritados, ¿te sientes mal?**

**¡Te quiero tanto hijo!, - **decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su vástago **-me encanta que te preocupes por mí, - **lo invitó a tomar asiento - **yo me siento muy bien, estaba practicando una escena para la película**.,- le mintió para que él no descubriera que se había puesto en contacto con Candy**\- al parecer el que no esta muy bien eres tú. Se nota de lejos que no tuviste una buena noche –** hizo la observación después de apreciar las oscuras ojeras debajo de aquellos hermosos océanos.

**Me desvelé ensayando mis parlamentos** – le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana hacia El Támesis.

**Hijo no me engañas** – le reprochó mientras se acercaba a él y ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hijo - **sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti. ¿Estas así por ella?**

Incomodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, se dispuso a salir del cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

**Paso a recogerte a las 7:00 PM- **y se fue sin decir nada más.

Él sabía muy bien lo que significaba ese "ella", desde su ruptura con Candy Eleanor no había vuelto a mencionar el nombre de la rubia de ojos verdes delante de él. Siempre que quería tocar el tema usaba sólo el artículo, pero aun así dolía igual que el mismo nombre Cuando en un pasado su nombre era sinónimo de alegría, sonrisas, esperanza y amor. Ahora encerraba derrota, soledad, tristeza, lejanía y desolación.

**Esta noche actuaré para ti, aunque no me puedas ver. Candy**

**¡Hija por que te torturas así!, esa joven no era Candy.**

**Madre estoy segura de lo que vi y sé que él también la vio, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta como se detuvo de izo facto?, ¿no lo viste hoy?, ¿viste sus ojeras?, ¡no durmió en toda la noche ¡**– Susana lloraba amargas lágrimas de desamor. **– nunca lograré que él me ame, todo por culpa de ella. Dime madre porqué él no puede amarme como la ama a ella?**

**Mi niña tú eres más bella - **trataba la Sra, Marlowe de consolar a su única hija.

**No madre, no soy mas bella, yo estoy incompleta. Sólo inspiro lástima a los demás.**

**Eso es mentira yo te quiero igual que antes- **decía la mayor de las mujeres mientras trataba de acercarse a su hija.

**Déjame, déjame sal de aquí, no quiero ver a nadie. - **gritaba histérica **\- Quiero estar sola. - ** en un tono mas conciliador Susana le pidió de nuevo a su madre que la dejara a solas con su dolor .

**Esta bien hija, te dejaré a solas.- **acto seguido salió del dormitorio, frustrada por la infelicidad de su única hija.

Apretando la fina sábana de satín la rubia de ojos azul cielo seguía llorando y por su mente cruzaban imágenes de Terry y Candy juntos, siendo felices a sus espaldas.

**¿Estará con ella ahora mismo? - **la duda se apoderaba de todo su ser y su cuerpo se estremecía con el llanto – **No Terry no sería capaz, pero ..¿ y si?… no ella tampoco sería capaz, ella me prometió que no lo buscaría, entonces ¿qué hace ella aquí?, no puedo más , debo salir de estas cuatro paredes . Si no fuera por esta maldita silla de ruedas iría tras él y lo buscaría, los descubriría burlándose de mí…**

_Si no fuera por esta silla de ruedas… él no estaría a mi lado. – _pensó tristemente mientras se hundía nueva vez en el llanto.

**¿Candy piensas quedarte encerrada en estas cuatro paredes? por favor acompáñanos en las compras. **

**Annie por favor no comiences- **se quejaba la rubia.

**Dime ¿para qué hicimos este viaje tan largo?- **le cuestionó la pelinegra.

**Este viaje es para comprar tu ajuar de novia- **respondió la rubia que permanecía impávida recostada sobre la cama.

**Te equivocas**\- le reprochó una Annie muy molesta- **este viaje lo hicimos para compartir entre amigas, ¿no es así Patty**?.- preguntó a la tercera de las amigas buscando apoyo.

**¿Decías Annie?- **preguntaba la chica de anteojos totalmente distraída de la disputa entre sus dos amigas **\- disculpa es que estoy muy ocupada desempacando. **

**Estoy tratando de que Candy salga con nosotras a tomar el té, ya que, no quiere bajar siquiera a comer, todo este tiempo ha pedido servicio al cuarto.**

**¿Candy estas mal?- **la chica de lentes palpaba la frente de la rubia buscando signos de fiebre**\- apenas probaste bocado. Durante el viaje te sentiste mal, ¿te ha vuelto el dolor en el pecho?. Annie yo creo que lo mejor es que llamemos a un doctor. **

**¿Tú crees Patty?- **ambas amigas de cabellera oscura se enfrascaron en una conversación de síntomas y afecciones, de parientes con sintomatología similar y sus consecuencias. Entre tanto Candy se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Estas más guapo que la última vez que te vi. Apenas fue un segundo pero me bastó. Te siento aquí dentro. Meditaba la rubia mientras se llevaba la mano derecha hasta su corazón.

La carta de Eleanor , el boleto para la función. No puedo ir, no debo ir, cuanto deseo estar ahí, verte actuar con la misma pasión que lo hiciste esa tarde durante las vacaciones de Verano. ¡Oh Terry sólo escucho los latidos de mi corazón!. Pensar que estas tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Inalcanzable para mí.

Aquel día en ese sucio teatro ambulante, ¡quise subir al escenario y pegarte! , ¡Hacerte reaccionar!. Estabas desperdiciando tu talento, tú magnifica voz. Pensaba que yo era la única que sufría, que tú estabas siendo feliz al lado de Susana, pero tú estabas sufriendo aun más que yo.

¿Tanto me amabas Terry?, ¿porqué nunca me lo dijiste?, yo sabía que me querías pero no así,! no tanto!.

Mientras estemos vivos nos seguiremos encontrando, que ciertas han sido tus palabras.

**La tierra llamando a Candy, despierta Candy**

**¿Qué pasa Annie?- **decía la rubia levantándose de la cama

**¿En dónde estaban tus pensamientos?, Patty y yo tenemos rato hablando contigo y tú… estas en la luna. – **le reclamaba su amiga al ver que Candy no reaccionaba.- **¿vas a algún lado?- **le preguntó Annie al ver que la rubia tomaba su bolso.

**Voy con ustedes de compras, ¿acaso no era eso lo que querían ambas?- **terminó de aclarar con exasperación**.-acabemos rápido con esto**\- dijo cuando salía del cuarto seguida de sus amigas que se miraban extrañadas ante la actitud de la joven enfermera.

_Tal vez tomar aire fresco me ayude a despejar mi mente, a tomar la decisión correcta. ¿Debo ir o no a esa función de Hamlet?..._

Capitulo III

**Recuerdo cada detalle de aquella noche, el calor de mis lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, mi voz perdiéndose en el viento, la fría noche, el vaivén del carruaje en una frenética carrera por llegar a tiempo. ¿Porqu****é la vida se empeña en separarnos?, ¿por qué?...**

**¿Que nos separa ahora? .Mi indecisión quizás fue la culpable**\- sus manos se aferraron al alféizar de la ventana mientras las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de la noria de sus ojos- **Aun no respondes mi carta. ¿Habrá otro en tu corazón?**

**Este ascensor si demora en bajar y este fastidioso dolor ha aparecido de nuevo- **Terry llevó la mano derecha hasta su pecho mientras con la mano izquierda continuaba presionando el botón del ascensor.

**Conozco una tienda que queda cerca de aquí en donde hay unas bellezas, todo lo que esta de ultima moda llega ahí primero** \- las palabras de Annie sonaban lejanas a la rubia de ojos verdes que por una extraña razón casi no podía respirar, el dolor en el pecho que la había aquejado durante el viaje y su estadía en el Hotel se estaba volviendo insoportable, dejó caer su cuerpo contra una de las paredes del ascensor y se dedicó a concentrarse en respirar.- _**Otra vez este dolor, cada vez es mas fuerte**_**\- **pensó

**Maldito elevador, tendré que tomar las escaleras y para colmo con este dolor en el pecho que no quiere ceder. – **inmediatamente Terry tomó rumbo a las escaleras el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso y tres alegres chicas salieron de él atrayendo las miradas de algunos caballeros seducidos por la belleza del trío de amigas.

Más tarde en una exclusiva tienda de Londres…

**¡Candy este vestido es un Sueño! y va muy bien con tus ojos **-Annie estaba maravillada con un vestido corte sirena en seda verde -**debes probártelo es tu talla.**

**¿Para qué voy a querer un vestido así?**\- le dijo con desgana la rubia, que no pudo poner más objeción pues entre sus dos amigas la metieron al probador e hicieron que se midiera el vestido.

**¿Estas lista?-** tanto Annie como Patty estaban ansiosas por ver como había quedado la rubia.

**Si lo estoy pero me da pena que me vean así, este vestido es muy indecoroso, el escote me llega casi al ombligo-** les dijo sacando la cabeza manteniendo su cuerpo oculto tras la puerta.

**Déjate de boberías Candy, ¿desde cuando te importa el decoro?**, - le reprochó Annie, que había madurado con el pasar de los años y ya no era la chica tímida del San Pablo- **además si esta de moda en Europa pronto estará de moda en América, así que más te vale salir ahora mismo Candice White sino quieres que Patty y yo te saquemos de ese probador.**

Con reticencia la rubia pecosa salió del pequeño cuarto dejando boquiabierta a sus amigas.

Annie no se equivocó al decir que el vestido era un sueño, un sueño de seda verde que se ajustaba a la esbelta pero curvilínea figura de la chica pecosa. Su cuerpo había madurado con el paso de los años, ya no era la jovencita delgada, ahora era toda una mujer. El verde del vestido hacia que sus ojos resplandecieran cual esmeraldas.

**Tan mal me veo; ambas están boquiabiertas **\- les reprochó - **se los dije… este vestido es inapropiado y no me va. **

**Si que tienes buen gusto Annie**\- dijo Patty ignorando las palabras de Candy al tiempo que ajustaba sus lentes en la base de su nariz - ¡**estas bellísima Candy!...**

**¡Soy una genio de la moda!- **la pelinegra estaba al borde de la histeria aplaudiendo su buena elección**\- ven por aquí tonta y mírate en ese espejo, no espera, antes déjame hacer unos ajustes por aquí- **comenzó a desatar las coletas de la rubia** – es hora de un cambio en tu imagen, ve olvidándote de estas coletas- **hizo un medio recogido al cabello de su amiga y dejó que algunos caireles del dorado pelo cayeran como cascada por la espalda de la rubia.-**Ahora gírate y mírate en el espejo.- **terminó diciendo Annie.

**Alto ahí señoritas**\- las interrumpió la encargada de la tienda

**¿Pa.. Pasa algo señora?**\- tartamudeaba Patty un poco intimidada por la interrupción tan abrupta de la encargada de dicho local.

**¿Acaso este vestido esta separado?**\- decía con voz apenas audible la pelinegra de ojos azules, lamentando que un vestido tan bello y que le quedaba a la perfección a su amiga, otra ya lo hubiera apartado.

**Un buen atuendo nunca esta completo sin unos accesorios** – acto seguido la dependienta colocó una fina gargantilla en oro con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro montada sobre un dije de oro en forma ovalada y una tiara a juego.- **ahora si puede girarse.**

Candy giró sobre sus talones, develando ante sus ojos la imagen de una hermosa sirena vestida de verde, por poco y se va de espaldas al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

**¡Es… esa soy yo! – **Atónita ante en cambio llevó sus manos a su boca para calmar la emoción del momento.-** es imposible**\- incrédula tocó su rostro y con cada movimiento que ejecutaba comprobaba que era su reflejo, que era ella quien estaba parada frente a ese espejo.- **si soy yo y soy… bonita.- **terminó diciendo con emoción .

**Claro que eres bonita tontita- **reía Patty fundiéndose en un abrazo con su amiga.-** Annie ven, tú eres la artífice de este cambio.**

El trío de amigas reía divertidas ante las ocurrencias de la rubia pecosa que no se cansaba de admirar su figura en el espejo.- **¿todo eso es mío?, este vestido debe tener relleno por algún lado. **

**Creo que no debo preguntar si se llevaran este vestido ¿o si?- **apuntó la encargada conmovida ante la amistad sincera de las tres chicas.

**Claro que lo llevamos **\- respondió Annie - **y los accesorios también, otra cosa, además queremos zapatos a juego y un bolso para complementar el atuendo. **

**¿Te estas poniendo loca? – **Le dijo Candy halándola por un brazo **\- No lo llevaremos.**

**Claro que si rubia tonta - **la retó con una mirada furiosa** \- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía reír como lo has hecho hoy y si este vestido tiene ese poder te lo vas a llevar, por el precio no te preocupes yo lo pago.**

**¡Annie! - **fue la única palabra que pudo salir de los labios de la rubia que estaba pasmada ante la actitud de su amiga, con ojos anegados por las lágrimas la abrazó fuertemente**\- gracias. Ya no eres la chiquilla débil, por eso Archie te ama tanto- **terminó diciendo mientras rompía el abrazo**\- ya no necesitas que te cuide. Y tú Patty también eres más fuerte y decidida.**

**Si Candy los golpes de la vida si no te matan te hacen más fuerte.**

Mis dos lloronas son mujeres hechas y derechas. Fuertes e independientes. ¿Y tú Candice White, eres más fuerte?, ¿de qué te han servido todas las pruebas que te ha puesto la vida?- la joven heredera de los Andrew meditaba sobre su vida y la de sus amigas, frente al espejo todas las alegrías, penas y vicisitudes pasaron ante sus ojos como una película. - **Debo hacer algo con mi vida .. Esto no puede seguir así.**

**¿Decías algo Candy**?- le preguntó Annie**.**

**Este vestido me servirá para ir al teatro- **dijo como para si misma

**Si- **expresó emocionada Patty**\- cuando lleguemos a America iremos al teatro si así lo deseas- **acotó la chica de anteojos.

**No, me refiero a esta noche,- **aclaró **\- lo usaré para ir al teatro- **habló determinada la rubia pecosa.- **esta noche estará en escena la obra Hamlet.- **en sus ojos una llama casi extinta comenzó a brillar con fulgor.

**Entonces debemos comprar las entradas** \- dijo Annie con preocupación en la voz- **es tardísimo, quizás aun queden entradas.**

**Disculpen la intromisión, Lamento decirles jovencitas que todas las entradas están vendidas hace varias semanas **– señaló la dependienta- **yo he tratado por todos los medios de obtener una y ha sido imposible. ¡Con lo guapo que esta el actor principal!, todas las jóvenes de su edad están como locas con Terrence, y no las culpo, Ya me imagino con unos años menos. - **reía con ensoñación la mayor del grupo.

**¡Dijo Terrence!-** le cuestionó Annie al borde de un ataque.

**Si ese mismo**, - decía entre suspiros la encargada- **está de gira por todo Londres**\- le confirmó.

**Entonces debemos obtener esas entradas a como de lugar, Patty tú vuelve al hotel y trata de conseguirlas, entre tanto Candy y yo iremos a la boletería del teatro.**

**Annie**\- le interrumpió Candy tocando el hombro de su amiga. .

**No me interrumpas, debemos ir a esa función cueste lo que cueste.- **la heredera de los Britter pagó con movimientos nerviosos lo que había pedido.

**Annie escúchame.- **continuaba Candy haciendo intentos infructuosos de hablar con su casi hermana.

**Te dije que no me interrumpas esta vez no te haré caso. **

**Esta bien entonces no te digo que tengo una entrada para ir a la función de esta noche.- **le soltó dando media vuelta para ir hasta el probador y disponerse a cambiarse de ropa.

**Entonces Patty si no las consigues….- **seguía planificando la manera de obtener las entradas hasta que algo hizo clip en su mente al escuchar a su amiga terminar la frase **\- Espera, ¿que dijiste?- **fueron las palabras de Annie después de que Candy le soltara que ya tenía la tan codiciada entrada**\- ¿acaso escuché que tienes una entrada?. Eso significa que sabías que Terry esta en Londres y nos lo ocultaste. – **la pelinegra estaba realmente enfadada su posición corporal lo denotaba, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y seño fruncido. ¡Annie nunca fruncía el seño!. Hasta cierto punto Candy temió por su integridad física.-** Ya comprendo, por eso tu actitud- **le dijo apuntándola con el índice al momento que Candy salía del probador.

**¿Cuál actitud Annie?- **decía la rubia esquivando a su amiga.

**Esa actitud- **le volvió a señalar**\- la de huir, la de esquivar tus problemas. Siempre es lo mismo cuando tienes un problema huyes al hogar de Pony a refugiarte en las faldas de la hermana María y Miss Pony.**

La mano de Candy cruzó el aire siguiendo el trayecto directo a la mejilla de Annie, pero Patty la detuvo a pocos milímetros de lograrlo.

**¡Candice, no hagas algo de lo cual luego te puedas arrepentir!- **dijo aun sujetando la mano de la heredera Andrew.

**Déjala que me golpee si eso la hace sentir mejor, pero ya no callaré más, estoy cansada de verte sufrir a solas - **ambas respiraban agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por el calor de la discusión. Sus voces habían sobrepasado lo que permite el decoro en lugares públicos, todos los presentes en aquella tienda estaban atentos a la discusión.

**¿Crees que soy una cobarde Annie Britter?-** la retó con la mirada- **sabes lo que pienso hacer - **habló la rubia con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada**_ esta noche iré a ver esa obra, te demostraré que no soy una cobarde- **terminó diciendo tomando las bolsas con el vestido y los demás artículos para luego salir furiosa. Pero su furia no era con Annie sino con ella misma.

\- ¿eso era lo que pensaban los demás? , que ella era una cobarde. ¿Qué sabían los demás de su ruptura con Terry?, - pensó con impotencia- de cómo se dieron las cosas. Ella no podría vivir con la imagen inválida de Susana en su mente, con el rostro desencajado de Terry al verla en la azotea del hospital San Joseph aquella noche en la que se dijeron adiós.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un parque y ahí tomó asiento en una banca. Por largo rato meditó sobre aquella decisión muda que tomaron Terry y ella. Llorando en silencio parecía una hermosa estatua de marfil serena por fuera pero en su interior se estaba gestando la mayor de las batallas.

**Esta noche iré y te veré actuar**\- dijo poniéndose en pie- ¡**que Dios me agarre confesada!**

Otra vez el dolor en mi pecho y esta vez es peor que antes, pero porqué me ocurre esto justo antes de comenzar la función. Debo tomar un poco de aire fresco.

**¿Terry a dónde vas?- **preguntó preocupado Robert Hathaway** – la función ya casi da inicio.**

**Necesito un poco de aire. Vuelvo enseguida- **inmediatamente se perdió entre tramoyistas, teloneros, actores y demás implicados en la obra teatral.

**El vestíbulo esta totalmente vacío **\- decía una hermosa rubia inspeccionando el lugar- **todos entraron, ¿habrá iniciado la obra? ¿Que estas haciendo Candy? ****¿****Cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí?, sabes que él ya no te pertenece. Él esta comprometido con otra. Lo mejor es que me vaya. **_Estas aquí tonta y te vas a ir- _le dijo su voz interior.- **Es cierto ya estoy aquí y aquí me quedo veo la obra y si por casualidad nos topamos, lo saludo, elogió su excelente actuación y listo. A quien engañas tonta; sabes bien que no aguantaras las ganas de abrazarlo, de sentir su pecho cálido. No podré contener las ganas de tenerte cerca, aun recuerdo cuando te vi actuando en ese teatro ambulante, quería subir y refugiarte en mi pecho, que no sufrieras más, protegerte de todos. Pero no podía, no soportarías que yo te viera así, desvastado, derrotado.**

**¡Quiero**** verte actuar Terry, pero no quiero verte.  
Si veo la obra, querré verte. Querré verte y hablarte. Querré decirte que te amo, que sigo amándote igual que antes o quizás más**!- con estas palabras salió corriendo del vestíbulo del teatro.

**¡Candy!-** gritó Terry al verla – **es ella no estoy teniendo una visión- **sin mas corrió tras ella cuanto sus piernas y el traje de Hamlet le permitieron.

**Capitulo IV**

Al llegar a la salida una marea de fanáticas le impidió proseguir con su frenética carrera. Ayudado por el servicio de seguridad logró zafarse de algunas de sus seguidoras que consiguieron agarrar parte de su vestuario.

**Terry.. ¿Qué haces en pleno vestíbulo?**\- fue la voz de Susana, que iba acompañada de su madre - **apenas faltan cinco minutos para que inicie la primera función, no deberías estar aquí.- **le dijo con suave voz.

**Susana tú también deberías estar en el palco junto a mi madre - **señaló un Terry molesto por su intromisión y ofuscado por la imagen de Candy.- **¿que estas haciendo aquí?**

**Acabo de llegar. No me sentía muy bien y quise descansar un poco antes de venir - **con una gran sonrisa en sus labios añadió **– no podía perderme la primera presentación en Londres de mi prometido. – **terminó diciendo, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra prometido, quería recordarle cual era su deber y lo logró.

**Cierto - **la voz de Terry estaba enronquecida por el peso de las palabras de Susana, - _esta es tu responsabilidad, tu deber Terrence Grandchester, entonces ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando corriste detrás de ella?._ Ella… _esta más bella que la ultima vez que la vi, mis fantasías palidecen ante su belleza y exquisitez._

_Candy viniste a verme actuar, ¿entonces porqué te fuiste?, ¿será que aun me amas?, ¿aun te importa este idiota que te dejó partir?…_

_Esta pensando en ella lo puedo notar en su mirada. Porqué no piensas en mi Terry_\- pensó con tristeza Susana viendo la figura de Terry alejarse rumbo al escenario.

Todo el dolor, la incertidumbre fueron impregnados a su actuación, el público quedó seducido ante el despliegue de las cualidades histriónicas de Terry sobre el escenario. Su voz fuerte, tan varonil, tan cálida y suave como el terciopelo, se albergó en el interior de todos los espectadores que lloraron ante las calamidades de Hamlet.

**"El color natural de la resolución se enferma con el pálido tinte del pensamiento", **

**Hamlet acto III**

Así mismo se vio empañada la resolución tanto de Candy como de Terry de volver a estar juntos sin importar el deber y las promesas basadas en el sufrimiento de ambos y quizás de terceros.

**Ahora madre dime si estoy loca - **reclamaba Susana a su madre** – ellos se están burlando de mi a mis espaldas**.- llorando estrelló sus puños contra la silla de ruedas **\- los odio.**

**Hija no sabemos si ellos se vieron. No podemos levantar falsas acusaciones.**

Levantó su rostro, su mirada cargada de furia fue dirigida hasta su progenitora **\- ambos estaban en el vestíbulo es seguro que se vieron. Todo este tiempo han estado viéndose. – **Su cuerpo se convulsionaba con el llanto**\- si pierdo a Terry me moriré, no puedo perderlo madre. En sus brazos me siento viva.**

**Hija él prometió permanecer junto a ti siempre y ella dijo que se haría a un lado - **expresó la mayor de las mujeres abrazando a su hija -** debemos confiar en que cumplirán con su palabra.**

**¿Tú crees madre?- **habló Susana con renovadas esperanzas.

Dando un beso sobre la rubia cabellera su madre le reconfirmó sus palabras **\- claro que si mi pequeña, ahora lo mejor es que te arregles un poco, tu prometido nos espera para ir a la recepción preparada a todos los actores.**

**Es cierto madre debo estar hermosa para acompañar a Terry - **respondió sonriente **\- vamos no quiero hacerlo esperar. - **dijo mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo del baño **\- Tengo entendido que la recepción la ofrece un hombre muy importante de Inglaterra que pertenece a la realeza. Si no me falla la memoria su nombre es Eduard, no, ese no es **\- dijo llevando sus manos hasta sus sienes tratando de recordar el nombre **\- … es Richard, el Duque de Grandchester. Madre estaremos alternando con la realeza. **

Susana no sospechaba que el heredero al ducado era su actual prometido y consagrado actor de Broadway Terrence Grandchester.

La puerta de la Suite se cerró con estrépito, Annie y Patty vieron pasar rumbo al dormitorio la figura de la rubia como alma que lleva el mismísimo demonio. Ambas se miraron con la interrogación marcada en sus rostros.

**¿Que habrá pasado?, ha llegado temprano** – Annie fue la primera en hablar, se puso de pie seguida de Patty.

**¿Candy podemos pasar?**\- no recibieron respuesta- **¿Candy qué pasó?**

**No responde y ahora ¿qué hacemos?- **preguntaba una preocupada Patty.

**Entraremos **\- al girar la manija la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro - **le puso seguro.- **expresó Annie con temor

Las dos amigas comenzaron a dar golpes a la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

**¡Candy abre!... ¡Candy abre la puerta!.**

**Si no abres llamaremos a seguridad.**

**Candy estamos preocupadas - **sus voces se confundían en medio de la desesperación- **por favor abre.**

**No escucho nada Patty - **aclaró Annie con la cabeza pegada a la puerta **\- esto es mi culpa, no debí retarla.- **la pelinegra estaba al borde de la desesperación.

**Annie no es momento de buscar culpables – **decía Patty sacudiéndola por los hombros para que entrara en razón **\- bajaré a recepción y pediré una copia de la llave- **habló con decisión**\- tú sigue intentando, quizás ella te responda antes de que yo vuelva.**

Patty salió rumbo a la recepción su corazón agitado latía a mil por segundo, con cada paso que daba la angustia se acrecentaba, todas sus plegarias estaban dirigidas al bienestar de la amiga que la ayudó a ser mas valiente, a salir adelante por si misma sin la ayuda de nadie, de esa amiga que estuvo junto a ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.- **Dios mío que no le pase nada.- **imploraba mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor en repetidas ocasiones.

En tanto Annie continuaba tocando a la puerta sin obtener resultados. Derrotada, de espaldas contra la puerta del dormitorio de Candy, deslizó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No soportaba la impotencia y la culpa, dejó que el llanto se apoderara de cada fibra de su cuerpo.

En la fiesta ofrecida al elenco de la Obra Hamlet, Susana reía alegre, _-Mi hija es una actriz excelente, pensar que ahora mismo esta destrozada en su interior y no lo demuestra a los demás, luce radiante, sino fuera por esa maldita silla de ruedas_\- se lamentaba la Señora Marlowe - _sino fuera por ese accidente ahora ella sería la actriz elogiada por una magistral interpretación de Ofelia y no esa usurpadora de Karen Kleiss_.- todos estos pensamientos asaltaban la mente de la progenitora de Susana. Su corazón cada día se endurecía más por el odio hacia aquellas personas que a su pensar habían llevado a su hija a ese estado.

Un hombre de maneras refinadas y porte arrogante comenzó a caminar en dirección a Terry y con voz grave lo saludó.

**Buenas noches Terrence, al fin nos volvemos a ver hijo.**

**Duque **\- fue el saludo que recibió de parte de Terry, las palabras a penas brotaron de su garganta, era cierto que ya habían limado ciertas asperezas, su padre se encargó de hacerle llegar una carta en la cual le dejó en claro que no lo presionaría más para que accediera a ocupar su lugar en la cámara de Lores , pero desde su partida del colegio , desde que él renunciara a su apellido no se habían visto mas. Ahora estaban frente a frente. Su padre había ganado unas cuantas arrugas más, su pelo estaba más blanco de lo que recordaba, aun así continuaba manteniendo ese aire de extrema elegancia que hasta cierto punto le daba ese toque arrogante y enigmático, el mismo que le había heredado a su hijo . Terry por su parte tampoco era el mismo, ahora superaba en estatura a su padre, mantenía similar contextura física con músculos más moldeados, mismos que a veces daban la impresión de poner en tensión las costuras de las mangas de su camisa. (Esperen abro paréntesis, no me aguanto las ganas de lanzar una exclamación ¡OMG!)

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en un saludo que se alargó más de lo que el decoro permite **\- estoy**\- la voz apenas salió de su garganta, el mayor de los dos hombres estaba igual de impresionado, carraspeó antes de volver a hablar- **estoy muy contento de verte. – **De nuevo las cuerdas vocales le fallaron y tuvo que tomar un sorbo de la bebida que sostenía** \- tu actuación fue excelente, has sido el mejor Hamlet que he visto- **el brillo de orgullo en los ojos grises del Duque le dijeron a Terry que sus palabras eran sinceras.

**Gracias padre** \- expresó con voz queda, estaban en medio del salón y no quería develar su verdadero origen ante sus compañeros de reparto.

El duque observó a su alrededor buscando la figura de una rubia mujer que en un pasado compartió con él los momentos más maravillosos de su vida.

**Ella no esta aquí**\- le dijo su hijo deduciendo que era a Eleanor a quien buscaba- **decidió regresar al Hotel no se sentía bien.**

**Comprendo **– y claro que comprendía…después de un incomodo silencio entre ambos el mayor de los dos hombres rompió el silencio** – Veo que la vida te ha tratado bien hijo, estas más alto de lo que recordaba. - **de nuevo se formó el mismo silencio entre ambos** \- Esa joven que tanto nos observa, ¿que tipo de relación tiene contigo?- **apuntó el Duque dirigiendo su vista hasta Susana que no dejaba de observarlos.

**Es mi prometida **\- le respondió Terry con desgano, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

**¿Tu prometida? ¿Y que pasó con aquella jovencita pecosa de apellido Andrew? **

Terry por poco y se atraganta con el sorbo de champagne que en ese momento estaba tomando, miró a su padre con extrañeza.- **¿de dónde la conoces?**

Richard sonrió recordando aquel peculiar encuentro, recordando esa mirada decidida, esas palabras que le dijo una chiquilla insolente**. – Nos conocimos en el Colegio, cuando tú escapaste – **terminó diciendo mientras tomaba otro sorbo **\- vamos al balcón, según veo tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y demasiados ojos encima.**

**¿Qué relación tendrá Terry con el anfitrión?, se tratan como si se conocieran de toda la vida. – **los ojos azul cielo de Susana siguieron las dos figuras masculinas que se perdieron entre los invitados.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Patty salió en búsqueda de la copia de la llave.

Cansada de dejar su llanto correr, Annie se puso en pie y volvió a llamar a la puerta.

De nuevo el silencio fue la respuesta que recibió a su llamado.

**¿Qué has hecho rubia tonta? **\- decía dando golpes a la puerta**\- ¡abre, por favor abre!.**

**¡Tengo la llave!**\- decía una agitada Patricia entrando a la Suite, apenas podía hablar le faltaba el aire a causa de la carrera que emprendió minutos antes.

**¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

**Me cansé de esperar el ascensor y decidí subir por las escaleras**\- terminó diciendo - **ahora abramos esa puerta**.

Con manos temblorosas Patty introdujo la llave en la perilla, la giró y al abrir la puerta, tanto ella como Annie se quedaron inmóviles ante lo que vieron.

**Cand**y - dijeron al unísono Patty y Annie.

**Capitulo V**

Varias horas habían pasado desde que tomara asiento y su vista se quedara fija en los hermosos querubines que adornaban el techo, el sueño terminó por vencerlo, el fuego de la chimenea ya estaba extinto y el frío comenzaba a sentirse en aquella sala.

Quería seguir así dormido por siempre y no despertar jamás, al menos en sus sueños ella estaba a su lado. Con reticencia abrió los ojos y de nuevo sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la noche de la función en Londres.

Pensar que todo el tiempo estuviste tan cerca de mí y yo no lo sabía. ¿Porqué hice caso omiso a mi corazón?, él todo el tiempo estuvo alertándome de tu cercanía, de tu presencia y yo como siempre renegando de mi naturaleza, de mis sentimientos.

Cuando lo supe era demasiado tarde….

Su mente voló de nuevo al pasado, rememorando aquella noche.

Después de varias horas conversando Terry se despidió de su padre, ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada cuando la fiesta terminó.

Ambos hombres hablaron sobre sus vidas, los últimos pormenores, sus fracasos y sus éxitos. Claro Terry se reservó ciertas partes de su vida que aun no estaba dispuesto o mejor dicho preparado para contar a su padre. Todavía existían heridas que no sanaban, demonios ocultos y lagunas en la relación de padre e hijo. Heridas que sólo el tiempo es capaz de curar.

Durante el trayecto hasta el hotel, Susana estaba muy inquieta y sus ojos trataban de mirarle pero no lo conseguía, se mantenía cabizbaja retorciendo entre sus manos un pañuelo.

**¿Terry de dónde conoces al Duque de Grandchester**? – Preguntó Susana mientras el carruaje se balanceaba por la adoquinada calle londinense, Terry se quedó observándola por largo tiempo sin importarle su mirada expectante.- ¿**Terry me escuchaste?**

**Seguro te has dado cuenta que soy inglés - **le cuestionó **\- mi acento me delata.**

**Si, lo he notado- **dijo la rubia intimidada por la mirada de molestia de su prometido.- **¿y eso qué tipo de relación tiene con el Duque de Grandchester? - **será que Terry pertenece a la nobleza…. Pensó

**Mi padre **\- Susana agrandó sus ojos, aquello era una gran noticia, él pertenecía a la realeza y ella se había llevado el boleto premiado, aquello era la noticia más maravillosa de toda su vida, al fin algo que podría resarcir su sufrimiento, al menos alternaría con la nobleza, era un sueño, un cuento de hadas en donde ella era la princesa y Terry el príncipe **\- mi padre trabajaba para él.**

Su sonrisa se desvaneció** -Oh comprendo por eso se conocen. **– Dudando continuo diciendo **\- yo creía…- **hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza **\- creía que tenían algún parentesco.**

**¡De dónde sacaste semejante locura!- **reía Terry a mandíbula batiente **\- que imaginación la tuya - **_no es tan tonta como pensaba meditaba mientras disfrazaba su temor a ser descubierto con su arrogante sonrisa._

**Perdóname Terry es que… se parecen tanto, tienen el mismo aire, el mismo porte y maneras. - **aclaró con tímida voz una Susana sonrojada por el bochorno de su equivoco. - **Estoy muy apenada. Cambiemos de tema si este te molesta. La velada fue maravillosa, quedé fascinada con los hermosos vestidos de las damas, tan bellos y las luces. La comida, la bebida tan exquisita – **así transcurrió el tiempo; interminable para Terry envuelto en la conversación de las Marlowe **\- **_estas dos no se cansan de hablar_ _que dolor de cabeza, necesito llegar al hotel, algo dentro de mi me dice que debo llegar lo antes posible_ \- pensaba el ojiazul.

Candy dijeron al unísono ambas amigas que permanecían paradas frente a la puerta que conducía al interior del dormitorio de la rubia

**¿Qué es esto?**\- preguntó Annie sin salir de su asombro, observando el equipaje sobre la cama.

**Que susto nos diste pensamos que algo malo te había sucedido**.- habló Patty con voz enronquecida.

La chica pecosa estaba en Shock y no reaccionaba a las palabras de sus amigas -** Candy te estoy hablando contesta** – la tomó Annie por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar - **di algo por el Amor de Dios.-**La rubia se dejó caer sobre los brazos de su hermana y esta la abrazó.

**¿Qué sucedió para que estés así? - **Patty acariciaba el pelo de su amiga, los sollozos salían a borbotones de la rubia.

**Soy una cobarde - **fueron las palabras que salieron de su garganta-** ganaste Annie, tenías razón, no fui capaz de verlo. No pude entrar mas allá del vestíbulo, no puedo verlo, si lo veo querré abrazarlo- **dijo entre lágrimas**\- saben que es lo peor de todo… él me vio y corrió detrás de mi como aquella noche** \- _sólo que esta vez no pudo sostenerme en sus brazos ¡oh terry! cuanto anhelo volver a sentir tu pecho caliente en mi espalda, tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y tus labios en mi cuello_**…**pensaba**\- corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron, huí de nuevo y fue lo correcto – **dijo desplomándose sobre la cama **-. Al salir del teatro me escondí tras una columna y fue cuando ella llegó; estaba radiante y luego me quedé ahí parada tras las fanáticas, mirándola, escuchando todos los comentarios de su romance con Terry, de su relación, de cuanto ella lo ama, de los rumores sobre un próximo enlace matrimonial.**

**No te tortures más, yo no debí decirte todas esas tonterías, no debimos dejarte ir hasta allá sola - **Annie estaba muy afligida por el dolor de Candy, hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable de su desventura, quizás si ella no existiera, tal vez Archie y Candy hubieran sido felices, hubieran sido pareja. Ella estaba conciente del ferviente amor que su futuro esposo albergó durante muchos años por la heredera Andrew. Quizás si ella no le hubiera hecho esa petición de no quitárselo.. Ambos podrían ser pareja quizás… son demasiados tal vez y quizás pensó con tristeza.

**Era la verdad Annie y ahora huiré otra vez, parto esta misma noche para América** – tomando una maleta miró a sus amigas – **no tienen que acompañarme, no sería la primera vez que hago este viaje sola. **

**Estas loca si piensas que te dejaremos partir sola, danos unos minutos para preparar el equipaje- **fueron las palabras de Annie que se apuraba en empacar todo cuanto habían comprado.

**Por suerte yo no había terminado de desempacar - **dijo Patty terminando de entrar algunas pertenencias en una maleta que cerró y luego tomó otra ya lista.

Annie terminó de empacar y bajaron por el ascensor, en la recepción saldaron la cuenta, pidieron les prepararan un coche para partir de inmediato.

Afuera del Hotel Terry y las Marlowe descendían del carruaje.

**Entren inmediatamente al Hotel** – dijo Terry con voz monótona**\- el viento frío puede hacerte mucho daño Susi.**

**Es cierto hija lo mejor es que tú y yo entremos y esperemos a Terrence dentro.**

Las Marlowe actuaron según lo dicho, entraron al vestíbulo iban tan distraídas comentando su experiencia sobre la maravillosa fiesta ofrecida por el Duque que no advirtieron la presencia de las tres jovencitas que esperaban sentadas en una de las áreas de espera ubicadas en el vestíbulo del hotel.

**Señoritas el carruaje las espera **\- habló el botones. Tomando el equipaje fue seguido por Candy, Annie y Patty.

**¡Que noche!, primero veo a mi pecosa, luego el encuentro con mi padre y después soportar la cháchara de las Marlowe. ¡Que fastidio!** – Terminó diciendo dando con la punta del pie a una lata sobre la acera - **Necesito un cigarrillo **\- después de que Terry terminó de pagar al cochero decidió permanecer afuera y caminar un poco, sintiendo la fría brisa golpear su rostro. Necesitaba saber que aun estaba vivo y que mejor que aquel frío para recordárselo. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, de inmediato la nicotina embriagó sus pulmones. Terminó de fumar, tiró la colilla al suelo y la apagó con el talón de su pie derecho – **esta helando acá afuera será mejor que regrese al Hotel.**

Las tres amigas ya estaban subiendo al carruaje cuando candy se percató de haber olvidado su bolso** _Chicas dejé mi bolso en el sofá - **Candy dio media vuelta y volvió al lugar que momento antes ocupaba con sus amigas, en tanto Patty y Annie decidieron entrar al carruaje - **aquí esta **\- dijo tomando la prenda, luego caminó hacia la salida, giró su rostro por última vez diciendo – **Adiós Terry** – al girar chocó contra algo o alguien, cayeron de bruces sobre el suelo del Lobby, la otra persona la sostuvo en sus brazos Candy quedando encima – **que pena con usted, perdón no lo vi - **dijo- cuando levantó la vista se encontró frente a frente con dos hermosos océanos que la miraban con adoración.

**Terry…**

**Candy…**

Así se quedaron por largo rato sobre el suelo del vestíbulo del hotel, ella sobre él y él rodeándola con sus brazos, ambos embriagados y confundidos por la marea de emociones.

**Capitulo VI**

_Te amo Terry_

_Yo te amo más pecosa_…- esos hilos invisibles que los unen aun estaban ahí, mientras ambos continuaran amándose… podría existir una separación física pero sus almas, cada latido, cada pensamiento pertenecía al otro, no eran la media naranja como dicen, porque ambos eran totalmente distintos uno un rebelde flemático, rencoroso, desconfiado y hermético y la otra , sonriente ,un libro abierto, una buena samaritana que todo lo perdonaba y confiada al extremo, siempre buscando lo mejor de cada persona ..

_Quisiera detener en tiempo para siempre.._

_Por favor no me sueltes nunca_ – Terry aspiró profundamente el aroma a rosas característico de la mujer que amaba- _aun huele igual._

Candy permaneció con su rostro hundido en el cuello masculino, él también mantenía la misma fragancia ya conocida por su olfato… indeleble en su memoria. Cuantas veces buscó en otros ese olor y nunca pudo encontrarlo, sólo él, solamente él podía causar ese torrente de emociones, esa chispa, esa corriente eléctrica al sólo contacto de su piel, maravillada ante el descubrimiento de como sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente pensó que ella era solamente de él_.- Espera Candy, tú no le perteneces, ¿se te olvida que esta comprometido con otra? ¡Que se van a casar!- _le dijo su conciencia, con el rostro todo rojo y acalorada por el contacto físico con el hombre que amaba, se puso en pie y Terry la imitó.

De nuevo ambos se quedaron sin palabras de pie uno frente al otro.

_¿Te vas a quedar callado como un idiota, no piensas preguntarle como esta?- _pensaba el rebelde _– esta mas bella de lo que la recordaba, su pelo esta mucho mas largo, quisiera enroscar mis dedos en los caireles rubios que adornan tu cabeza. Tus pecas quiero besarlas una por una, espera alto ahí Terrence ¿dónde están sus pecas?- _Terry inspeccionó minuciosamente el rostro de Candy hasta que divisó las pequeñas manchitas de tono rosa casi imperceptibles – _ufff que susto pensé que ya no tenía aun puedo mantener mi fantasía de besarlas una por una._

**Terry –** esa voz… no era la de Candy - **mi madre y yo estamos esperándote.**

_**¡Susana!… es Susana**__ – Candy estaba de espaldas a su rival, su corazón se heló al escuchar la voz de la rubia de ojos azules._

**Susana en un momento subo **_\- _la voz de Terry sonó monótona e impersonal_ – ¿porqué tenías que aparecer ahora? , recordarme con tu presencia que tengo una obligación, una deuda, un pacto de honor.- sus manos estaban en puños, sus brazos tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo._

**Gracias por el autógrafo**_ – dijo Candy mientras salía por la puerta principal del Hotel sin voltear a mirarlo.- ¿autógrafo?, ¡de qué autógrafo esta hablando!, no puedo permitir que se vaya así, sin mas…_

**¡Espera!- **_no puedo dejarla ir así de nuevo_**\- **¿_y qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso piensas romper la promesa que le hiciste_?,- de nuevo esa molesta vocecita interna.

**Terry ¿qué te sucede? , Es una fanática y tú odias que las fanáticas te asedien – **habló Susana con voz serena - ¡_era ella!, era Candy estoy segura- _**vamos, llévame a mi cuarto estoy muy cansada.**

Terry comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas cual vasallo fiel_, - otra despedida en una fría noche, igual de triste, igual de desoladora, no llevo a Susana en mis brazos pero el peso sobre mis hombros es el mismo. Algún día me liberaré de esta carga, algún día Candy…_

_Yo sabía que algo andaba mal, dentro de mí lo sentía, por eso preferí bajar y buscar a Terry. Mis sospechas eran ciertas ellos están juntos, se burlan de mi a mis espaldas. Te odio Candice, odio tus resplandecientes ojos verdes. No dejaré a Terry nunca, solo la muerte podrá separarme de él._

_Candy otra vez te fuiste sin mirar atrás_**…- hemos llegado Sussi- **Terry aclaró su garganta, aun tenía un nudo presionando sus cuerdas vocales- **descansa.**

**Igual tú, recuerda mañana tienes función.**\- expresó Susana con una gran sonrisa.

Candy subió al coche que la llevaría al puerto, sus amigas inmediatamente notaron que algo no andaba del todo bien.

**¿Candy qué te sucede?** – Preguntó Patty- **estas pálida.**

**No, no me sucede nada es… sólo el frío**\- terminó diciendo abrazándose.

**Estas temblando, será mejor que uses estos - **dijo Annie extendiéndole un par de guantes.

**Gracias, que haría sin ustedes - **Candy se colocó los guantes y volvió a abrazarse, aun sentía el olor de Terry impregnando sus sentidos, su respiración sobre su cuello, no recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él en el pasado, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Una lágrima solitaria tan solitaria como ella, rodó por su mejilla.

Terry entró en la suite que ocupaba junto a su madre, todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a una sola persona, Candy.

_Porqué se fue así… sin hablarme, sin un saludo, ¿será que aun me ama?, ¿podría ser posible?, que lo amara tanto como él la amaba…- _estaba tan distraído perdido en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la presencia de su madre.

**¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?**

**¿Madre estas despierta?-** decía Terry sentándose con hastío en un sillón frente a su madre.

Eleanor rió ante la tonta pregunta**\- Claro que estoy despierta acaso no lo notas, El alcohol te ha afectado los sentidos o quieres evadir mi pregunta**\- expresó con una sonrisa la hermosa actriz.

**Sólo tomé una copa de Champagne- **un fuerte resoplido salió de lo mas profundo de su pecho **\- desearía poder emborracharme hasta perder el sentido.**

**Hijo tan mal te fue en la fiesta- **Eleanor se paró de su asiento y fue hasta donde Terry.** \- No me digas que Richard te quiere obligar a aceptar el ducado.- **se sentó en el posa brazos del sillón mientras su hijo descansaba su cabeza en el regazo materno

**No madre, mi estado no tiene nada que ver con mi padre, por el contrario su trato fue… agradable.**

**Entonces hijo no comprendo – **su instinto materno le decía que su hijo estaba atravesando un momento muy difícil, su corazón de madre nunca había fallado**.**

_Ya comenzaste a hablar ahora tu madre se encargará de sacarte toda la información- _pensaba

**\- ¿acaso es por ella? **

Terry hizo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta **\- ¿ya la viste?- **dijo la consagrada actriz. Con una serenidad que Eleanor no esperaba de su hijo, él le preguntó.

**¿Tú sabías que ella se estaba hospedando en este hotel?**

**Si – **dijo la rubia acariciando la cabellera castaña de su vástago y de nuevo con toda la calma que ella no creyó su hijo poseyera volvió a hablar.

**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- **su voz enronquecida fue apenas un murmullo, Su madre depositó un tierno beso sobre su cabeza, se acuclilló delante de su hijo y tomó las manos masculinas entre las suyas.

**Candy me dejó en claro que ella no quería verte** \- los hermoso océanos se nublaron de las lágrimas, esos ojos iguales a los suyos, de inmediato aclaró lo que pretendía decirle – **ella no quiere verte porque aun te ama.**

**No trates de engañarme madre- **decía molesto** \- ya no soy un niño.**

**¡Hijo que gano con echarle sal a la herida! – **En forma conciliadora Eleanor continuó hablando **– ella te ama lo sé, ella me escribió una carta.**

**Una carta dices – **Terry abrió sus ojos, expectantes, esperando mas información sobre la mujer que tanto amaba.

**Si - **la elegante dama se puso en pie y fue hasta un mueble provisto de varias gavetas, de uno de los cajones sacó un sobre rosa, de inmediato el corazón de Terry reconoció el femenino sobre, era igual a los que él guardaba, esos sobres que contenían dentro las cartas que Candy le envió durante su noviazgo. – **le envié un boleto para la función de anoche y ella lo rechazó, lo que voy a hacer esta fuera de las reglas y del decoro, pero al verte en ese estado creo que tengo licencia para permitirte leer su contenido. – **Eleanor entregó el sobre a su hijo**, - Buenas noches- **dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a Terry a solas con su conciencia.

_Por eso estabas en el vestíbulo del hotel_\- pensaba, por largo rato se quedó mirando fijamente aquel sobre, luego aspiró el dulce aroma a rosas y se dispuso a sacar la carta contenida dentro del mismo.

Con dedos trémulos desdobló el papel y leyó el contenido. Comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta .Sus ojos se deslizaban por cada línea y se detuvieron con gran asombro al leer

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos en las calles en Rockstown. – _**Rockstown que no sea lo que estoy pensando**_  
Yo estaba ahí por casualidad buscando a mi benefactor perdido.  
Nunca pensé que vería a Terry actuando en una carpa de circo en un pueblo rural. _

**No estaba alucinando tú en verdad estuviste ahí**\- detuvo su lectura para asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir, luego la retomó - _No puedo describir con palabras la sorpresa y la angustia que sentí en ese momento.- _**mi pecosa lamento tanto que sufrieras por mi causa.**

_No estoy segura si mis pensamientos llegaron hasta él, pero entonces pasó un milagro- _**ese milagro fuiste tú mi amada Julieta.**_  
Pareció como si de repente el Terry de antes reapareció en medio de su presentación. _

Terminó de devorar la carta -_ Tan solo ver el boleto, siento que estoy ahí viendo a Terry actuar y escucho el constante estruendo de los aplausos.  
Siempre voy a guardar este boleto como uno de mis tesoros mas queridos. _(Fragmento carta Candy Eleanor Baker Final Story).

En medio de lágrimas Terry repetía – **eras tú, eras tú, nunca te aluciné. Siempre fuiste tú. Por eso el dolor en mi pecho, aun estamos conectados mi pecosa como esa tarde de verano en Escocia. Te amo Candy y no pienso perderte por tercera vez**.

Guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su saco y salió de la suite. Casi corriendo tomó el ascensor, al llegar al primer nivel fue hasta la recepción. Durante la madrugada un señor de unos sesenta años estaba a cargo.

**Buenas noches **\- dijo Terry- **necesito información de un huésped – **el encargado levantó una ceja y lo miró con recelo **\- me refiero a una chica, la señorita Andrew.**

De nuevo el encargado lo observó detenidamente** – se refiere a la jovencita que junto a usted – **hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió diciendo **-Sr. Grandchester hicieron una escena en medio del vestíbulo, se refiere a la que estaba encima suyo- **sus ojos lo miraban acusadores**\- mientras usted la mantenía muy fuertemente aferrada por la cintura**.- el encargado ajustó los lentes sobre la base de su nariz y miró atentamente a Terry.

El ojiazul carraspeó con incomodidad**\- emm si – **dijo rascándose la cabeza.

**Partió rumbo al puerto- **le soltó

**Al puerto dijo - **aquel le hizo una afirmación con su cabeza y de nuevo fijó su vista en el periódico delante de él.

Terry corrió hacia el exterior**,- jóvenes, ah esos años que no regresan, hasta yo correría así detrás de una belleza como esa**\- expresó el viejo encargado con una risilla.

Afuera nuestro adorado Romeo miraba a ambos lados de la calle y no veía ningún carruaje. A lo lejos vio uno doblando por la esquina de la Calle Bedford con Strand London* (en la Strand London esta ubicado en Hotel Savoy) y de nuevo emprendió su loca carrera mientras gritaba – **alto ahí, deténgase. Debo llegar al puerto. – **el carruaje continuó su marcha, Terry no paró de correr y mucho menos de gritar – **Maldito cochero, esta sordo que se detenga, Dios no soy muy devoto, por favor ayúdame a conseguir en que llegar al Puerto.**

Su loca carrera lo llevó hasta el Her Magesty's Theatre y sin aire se detuvo, se apoyó en un lujoso auto, aspiró aire en repetidas ocasiones, Cuando el oxigeno al fin circuló por su cerebro se detuvo a observar el auto, un Alfa Romeo descapotable muy parecido al que él tenía en su adolescencia, pero para su mala suerte no habían dejado las llaves y mucho menos él sabía como encenderlo por los cables eléctricos. – **Sólo en las películas ocurre Terrence - **se dijo así mismo **\- que esperabas, encontrar el auto con las llaves colocadas en el encendido o mejor aun que un carruaje se detenga delante de ti con solo mover tu mano así. – **decía mientras agitaba su mano con fastidio.

**Señor Terrence ¿necesita que lo lleven?- **frente a él estaba detenido un carruaje y no obstante a eso, el cochero sabia su nombre. ¿Como era posible?Con la quijada casi en las rodillas entre tartamudo y anonadado Terry habló.

**¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- **preguntó perplejo, el cochero señaló la marquesina del teatro con su retrato y nombre en grande.- ¡**OH por supuesto!.- **dijo riendo – ¡_Gracias por esta Dios!_

**¿A dónde lo llevo señor? **

**Al puerto, lo más rápido que pueda, por el dinero no se preocupe- **decía el rebelde abordando el carruaje, el cochero fustigó los caballos y estos salieron disparados.

**Pequeña pecosa ya voy en camino a nuestro encuentro y ahora no te dejaré ir. No te perderé de nuevo.**

Miró hacia el horizonte, las aguas tranquilas del Tamesis reflejaban los primeros rayos del alba, ya estaba por amanecer y en su corazón una luz de esperanza comenzó a brillar con fulgor cual sol naciente.

**Capitulo Final**

La mañana comenzaba a clarear los primeros rayos vespertinos se colaron por las cortinas del dormitorio del Hotel para develar la figura de una triste mujer en sillas de ruedas, sus ojeras tan oscuras; como la noche mas negra; denotaban que no había dormido. Sus iris se movían con nerviosismo inspeccionaban todo el dormitorio.

_Ellos me engañan, se burlan de mí, yo lo sabía, no te dejaré ir Terry, tú debes permanecer a mi lado, tú me debes tu vida, yo te salvé..._

_Si yo te salvé, entonces ¿porqué tu corazón pertenece a otra?, cuando debería ser sólo mío._

¿**Hija no dormiste en toda la noche?- **decía la Sra. Marlowe entrando en el dormitorio.

**Madre como pretendes que duerma después de lo que vi.**

**Sussi, no estas segura de que esa joven fuera Candy** \- la Sra. Marlowe estaba sumamente preocupada por la actitud de su hija. – **tú misma me dijiste que no le viste el rostro.**

**Madre era ella de eso estoy segura.**\- estrujando sus lágrimas terminó diciendo- **si él me deja me muero, entendiste madre, yo me muero.**

**No lo repitas otra vez, no vuelvas a decirlo- **le retó su madre**.**

Susana se limitó a llorar.

**Este carruaje no puede ir mas rápido?**\- gritaba Terry sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanillas del vehículo.

**Sr. Vamos a la máxima velocidad, los caballos no dan más **\- respondía el cochero fustigando los caballos.

_¡Candy debo llegar a tiempo no debo perderte!, ¡no puedo perderte de nuevo!_\- la niebla matinal cubría todo el puerto, las embarcaciones eran pequeñas manchas en la distancia**.- aun estas en el puerto puedo sentirlo…** **mi corazón no miente** \- Terry sonrió ante la nueva perspectiva que su vida tendría.- **cochero deténgase.**

**¿Como dijo?** \- gritó el cochero desde su asiento en la parte frontal del carruaje.

**¡Que se detenga!**…- el cochero hizo lo que le indicaron, el joven actor se lanzó con el vehículo aun en movimiento. Corrió cuanto pudo, subió las escaleras que daban acceeso al muelle, las personas despedían a sus familiares queridos que zarpaban rumbo a América. Terry se abría paso en medio de la multitud, empujando en más de una ocasión a quien se interpusiera a su paso.

**¡Candyyy!** – Gritaba , su voz era ahogada por el silbido de las calderas del barco **-¡ Candyyy!.**

**¡Esa voz¡-** la joven heredera Andrew volteó hacia donde provenía la voz que escuchó antes – **debo estar poniéndome loca, años atrás yo te despedí en este mismo puerto, eso es , es imposible que estés aquí.**\- se aferró a las barandas de la cubierta y de nuevo escuchó su nombre y pudo ver a un joven de cabellera castaña corriendo a través de la multitud- **¿Terry? ,- **del asombró pasó al júbilo**\- ¡Terry!** –- comenzó a gritar mientras Terry también gritaba el nombre de ella, Ambos cruzaron miradas en la distancia, el barco comenzó a moverse. - _¡El me ama!_ – Candy no lo podía creer y su corazón le dio la respuesta que necesitaba a todas sus dudas.- _Ve con él_,- ella también comenzó a correr por la cubierta del barco, necesitaba bajar y reunirse con el hombre que amaba.

**Señorita se esta poniendo loca** – fue el reclamo de una señora con la que chocó.

**Discúlpeme señora, con su permiso **\- Candy volvió a correr y pensó que en su vida nunca había estado tan cuerda como en ese momento.

_Ella corre hacia mi, pecosa aun me amas tanto como yo te amo_ \- Terry seguía abriéndose paso por el gentío aglomerado, Sus ojos no perdían detalle de la rubia que corría por toda la cubierta del barco.- _pronto estaremos juntos_\- pensó- _espera… ¿quien es ese que sujeta a mi pecosa?_, _suéltala, déjala que venga conmigo, ¿que le pasa a ese estúpido?... _

Terry se detuvo, su mirada desesperada se cruzó con la mirada suplicante de Candy.

**¿Señorita que intentaba hacer?- **le reclamaba uno de los tripulantes del barco.

**Yo necesito reunirme con ese joven** – dijo señalando a Terry- **por favor debo bajar.**

**Lo siento mucho pero el barco ya zarpó – **indicó el marinero**\- acaso no se dio cuenta que estamos muy lejos de la orilla. - **Candy lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas, su mirada suplicante estaba por convencer al mozo.- **por favor no me mire así, vuelva a su camarote, si usted tanto le importa a ese caballero él se encargará de buscarla en América - **terminó diciendo.

Terry comprendió que no dejarían a Candy bajar del barco, corrió hasta la orilla del Puerto y gritó a todo pulmón – **te buscaré pecosa.- **Candy agitó su mano en señal de despedida, aferrandose a la esperanza de reunirse con su amado en un futuro no muy lejano. Terry permaneció en el Puerto hasta que el barco desapareció por completo en el horizonte, luego retornó al hotel, pensando que era mejor así, aun no hablaba con Susana debía dejar en claro que no continuaría con el compromiso.

Al llegar al hotel fue directo a su suite, su madre lo esperaba ansiosa, parecía niño en navidad.

**Cuéntame ¿la buscaste? ¿Hablaste con ella?-** Eleanor caminaba de un lugar a otro, la tranquilidad que su hijo proyectaba en ese momento la estaba desesperando- **habla Terrence ¡por el amor de Dios!**,- _me dijo Terence_\- pensó el rebelde, era de preocuparse, lo mejor era hablar rápido.

Terry la miró con ojos cansados, le dolía la cabeza y no había dormido en dos noches seguidas, lo último que deseaba era ponerse a contarle a su madre como había corrido más que en maratón para nada - **si y no madre.**

**Explícate porque no comprendo** \- la consagrada actriz se cruzó de brazos esperando mas detalles.

Con voz cansada Terry contó su travesía y su determinación a terminar su relación "si así se le puede llamar a esa farsa "con Susana.

**Me alegro tanto por ustedes** –Eleanor acariciaba la mejilla de su retoño- **ahora descansa tienes función esta noche**.

**Es lo único que me ata a esta ciudad**\- decía encaminándose hacia el dormitorio - **de lo contrario nada me hubiera detenido para seguirla…**

**Hijo ¿ya hablaste con Susana?.**

**No madre aun no lo hago- **dijo Terry con pesar**\- será difícil, pero es peor continuar con esta mentira.**

Eleanor lo abrazó** – cuentas conmigo siempre, respetaré la decisión que tomes.**

**Madre ¿Terry aun no llega? – **fue la pregunta de Susana al ver entrar a su madre en la estancia.

**Si, acaba de llegar - **dijo la mayor de las mujeres acercando una bandeja con alimentos **– toma hija debes alimentarte.**

**No quiero nada - **apartó con desagrado el desayuno-** yo sólo quiero a Terry conmigo. Necesito hablar con él, necesito escuchar de sus labios que no me va a dejar. Búscalo madre – **decía Susana con ojos vidriosos-** dile que venga, que lo necesito…**

**No será necesario que me busquen- **Terry entró en la suite, estaba recién bañado, su pelo mojado caía pegado a su nuca y mechones de su flequillo se adherían a su frente. Iba vestido con un pantalón gris claro y una ajustada camiseta blanca

**¡Oh Terry!** – el rostro de la rubia se iluminó con la visión del actor_ ( y a quien no se le iluminaria el rostro ¡OMG!, no culpo a la gussi por andar asfixiada como una perra de semejante espécimen, control candida. contrólate_ _ )_ – **necesito hablar contigo**.

**¡Que bueno!, yo también tengo que hablar contigo Susana** – él se sentó en un sofá frente a ella - **Señora Marlowe ¿puede dejarnos a solas?**

Susana suplicó a su madre con la mirada que no lo hiciera, ella conocía ese tono de voz en Terry, era el mismo que había usado aquella vez que desapareció, pero él había vuelto a ella, entonces ¿porqué preocuparse?- **madre puedes retirarte.**

Ambos se quedaron solos en el cuarto. El corazón de Terry latía a mil por segundo de esa conversación dependía su futuro y su felicidad. Agarró las manos de Susana entre las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

**Sussi eres una persona maravillosa, a la que aprecio mucho y te debo mi vida-** aclaró su garganta- **lo que tengo que decirte es muy difícil.**

_¡Oh por Dios me va a pedir que nos casemos!- _Susana no cabía dentro de sí, estaba tan feliz – _Sus manos tiemblan en las mías._

**Eres una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente** – _que no continúe mirándome así,- _pensó Terry_\- sus ojos están llenos de adoración, le voy a romper el corazón_**.- has demostrado que puedes seguir adelante a pesar de tu condición, todos los guiones que has hecho han sido exitosos, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.**

**Gracias Terry. Pero no tienes que hacer esto…**

**Espera, aun no termino - **apretó fuertemente las manos de Susana entre las suyas, la miró fijamente a los ojos** – te debo mucho Susana y nunca voy a tener como pagártelo, pero..**

**Pero ¿qué? – **la voz de Susana temblaba

**Que hayas salvado mi vida no significa que deba atarme a un compromiso sin amor. No puedo continuar con esto. -**La copa con jugo colocada sobre la bandeja cayó al suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos, Susana pensó que así mismo se había roto su corazón en ese momento y el sonido de los cristales no era suficiente para acallar los lamentos de su alma.

**¿Es por ella?-** le gritó.

**Susana no te hagas esto - **se sentía una basura por hacerle daño a esa mujer que sólo le prodigaba amor**\- prometo cuidarte siempre, pero no puedo casarme contigo. Entiéndelo esto es una farsa.-**Terry salió del cuarto mientras Susana lloraba incansablemente.

**Recuerdo como abordé el primer barco al finalizar la gira, al fin estaríamos juntos. Mi madre se quedó en Londres para ultimar detalles y realizar todos los trámites de viaje de las Marlowe. No dejaría a Susana a la deriva le debía mi vida y cuidaría económicamente de ella. El viaje hasta América fue el más largo de toda mi vida. Inmediatamente pisé tierra tomé un tren hacia Chicago**_.- _inmerso en su pensamientos, en su monólogo, Terry recordaba aquel viaje que hizo años atrás buscando a Candy. Miró el antiguo reloj, eran las 6:00 AM. Llevaba más de doce horas recordando el pasado – **debo ir al teatro, será mejor cambiarme** – afuera el sol comenzaba a calentar la nieve y las aves cantaban anunciando un nuevo día.

Mientras se bañaba recordó esa tarde cuando llegó a Chicago y fue hasta el Hogar de Pony, volvió a recorrer el mismo sendero que lo llevaba hasta aquel lugar donde había crecido la persona que amaba **\- ¡Que estúpido fui ¡-** su puño se estrelló contra la baldosas de porcelana, un hilo de sangre se mezcló con la jabonosa agua.

Al llegar a la Colina donde se erigía alto y fuerte el padre árbol, me quedé observando la belleza de aquel lugar y en la distancia pude ver a mi pecosa – **Candy **\- dije casi como un rumor, pero no estaba sola, los brazos de otro hombre la aferraban fuertemente y ella le correspondía de igual manera, el intruso aquel la estaba… besando no esto no podía ser posible. Retorné a New York derrotado, hecho un guiñapo humano, no valía nada sin ella.

Al llegar mi mayordomo Stuard me recibió con la noticia de que Susana estaba muy mal de salud y la señora Marlowe solicitaba mi presencia con urgencia.

Llegué al hospital San Jacob, al mismo donde Candy y yo nos dijimos adiós. Al entrar a la habitación mi corazón se arrugó ante la visión de una Susana muy desmejorada, su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía traslucida, unas fuertes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos como un antifaz de tristeza, de muerte…

**¡Oh Terrence!** – la madre de Susana se aferró a mi saco **– mi Sussi esta muy mal. – **Las palabras no salían de mi boca, esto era mi culpa- **ella no quiere probar alimento, el doctor dijo que tiene una fuerte anemia.**

**Yo hablaré con ella – **le dije.- **tranquila- **me acerqué a la cama, mis pasos eran lentos, el peso de la culpa me invadía.- **Sussi – **ella abrió sus ojos; en un pasado fueron tan azules, ahora estaban grises y apagados.

**¡Terry!, volviste.**

**Si estoy aquí para cuidarte** – acaricié su rostro, su piel estaba seca y flácida.

**No me dejes Terry** – agarró mi mano con tal fuerza, algo imposible para su estado.

**No te dejaré nunca más, te lo prometo**.- sólo la muerte nos separaría pensé con tristeza, ya no tenía nada que perder. Varias lágrimas mojaron sus pálidas mejillas, cerró sus ojos y me quedé observándola por largo rato; observando como mis acciones podían causar tanto daño a terceros.

Cuando le dieron de alta; llevé a Susana y a su madre a vivir conmigo, no hablamos de matrimonio y mucho menos de compromiso alguno, éramos dos grandes amigos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, le confié muchas cosas de mi vida y ella hizo igual. Todo iba bien hasta una mañana… Como todos los días antes de salir al teatro, tomaba mi desayuno en la terraza mientras leía el periódico.

Su foto estaba en sociales; junto a ella varias personas la acompañaban entre estas, Albert, el elegante y la tímida, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver al ladrón que me robó su corazón, estrujé el periódico, lleno de impotencia lo tiré sobre la mesa, no quería verlo más, no quería leer el artículo, pero mis ojos curiosos y corazón empecinado en amarla necesitaban verla otra vez. Agarré el pedazo de papel entre mis manos y leí el encabezado.

**Joven soldado regresa a su hogar después de creerlo muerto – **dejé caer de mi mano la taza de café y continué entre temblores con la lectura**\- el joven Alistear Cornwell miembro de una prestigiosa familia de Chicago, regresó a su hogar después de creerlo muerto, el mismo había sido tomado como prisionero de guerra, - **mas abajo aparecía otra foto de él junto a la gordita anunciando su compromiso y futura boda**.**

**No pude continuar leyendo, cada encabezado se burlaba de mí** -_, ¡extra extra Terrence el idiota más grande!,! extra extra, Terry celoso sin remedio!,-_** ¡soy el imbécil más grande del mundo!. – **Grité, ¿Que podía hacer ahora?, escribirle y decirle que estaba de nuevo al lado de Susana, que esperáramos a que la infeliz se muriera. Sólo un monstruo pensaría en esa posibilidad. Tampoco podía pedirle que me esperara indefinidamente. Solamente me quedaba resignarme a mi destino.

**Desde ese día no he vuelto a tomar decisiones a la ligera, nunca más me he dejado llevar por las apariencias** – salió del baño, se envolvió en una toalla, se dispuso a buscar la ropa que usaría, era 31 de diciembre de 1929… Varios años transcurridos desde la última vez que la vio en el hogar de Pony. Había dado el día libre a todos sus sirvientes, sus ojos miraron sobre la mesa de noche el último guión que Susana escribió antes de morir. Un monólogo al que le faltaba el final, la historia trataba de un joven… hijo de una actriz y un Duque, que viajó desde Inglaterra a New York para hacer realidad su sueño. Hojeó algunas páginas y vio como ciertas palabras estaban casi borradas por las lágrimas que habían caído sobre estas. Leyó una línea del prólogo.

"_**El joven actor había logrado el éxito profesional pero en lo que al amor se refería había sido muy desdichado". **_

Cerró el manuscrito y recordó las últimas palabras de Susana.

**Termínalo** – apenas podía hablar, su cuerpo estaba consumido por la enfermedad- **quiero que tenga un final feliz - **una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios **\- yo fui una cobarde al no dejarte ir, pero tu presencia era mi único motivo para despertar cada mañana. **

**Susana no digas más **– toqué sus labios con mis dedos para acallar sus lamentaciones.

**Déjame terminar Terry, por favor, búscala**.- sus ojos se cerraron para no abrirse nunca más.

Colocando de nuevo el manuscrito en la mesa de noche dijo** \- Susana creo que este monólogo tendrá un final muy triste, ella aun no responde mi carta y no la culpo**.-. Terminó de vestirse, tomó las llaves de su auto. El timbre de la puerta sonó** \- ¡que raro… no espero a nadie! - **se encaminó a la puerta y al abrir un niño de unos 10 años estaba parado con un sobre en la mano.

**¿Usted es Terrence Grandchester?** – dijo con toda la picardía propia de su edad.

**Eh**\- titubeó- **si, soy yo- **dijo agarrando el sobre de color rosa- _Un sobre rosa_,- sus ojos se agrandaron con asombro – _todos los sobres con cartas de Candy eran de color rosa.- _pensó. Giró el sobre para ver el remitente pero no había nada, **-** **¿quién te dio este sobre?- **cuando bajó la vista hacia el niño, este ya no estaba. Con ágiles dedos rasgó el papel y sacó de su interior una hoja que desdobló esperando encontrar en ella un nuevo propósito a su vida. Antes de leer cerró sus ojos fuertemente con temor a una respuesta negativa a la carta que él envió antes; con voz apenas audible pronunció el contenido de la carta enviada a Candy después de la muerte de Susana - **Candy mis sentimientos no han cambiado****¿y los tuyos han cambiado?**_** – **_al abrir sus ojos para leer el contenido de la carta, esta estaba vacía… entonces escuchó una suave voz frente a él.

**Los míos tampoco han cambiado – **al bajar el papel en blanco que hasta entonces había permanecido frente a sus ojos, se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

**¡!Candy!**_** …**_

_**Fin**_

_PD: ¿Debo decir lo que vino a continuación o ya se lo imaginan?_

**Notas de mí para ustedes:**

Gracias por leer esta mini locura que se me ocurrió al leer la carta de Terry en final Story, espero haya sido del agrado de ustedes y que llenara todas sus expectativas.

Espero sus comentarios, cartuchazos y demás.

Hasta la próxima si ustedes así lo deciden

Debo comentarles que de este minific hay una segunda parte a petición de algunas terryfans que encontraron que lo dejé un poco inconcluso, la segunda parte es un POV de Candy


End file.
